backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Attacking, Defending, and Base Layout Tips
Base Layout This page will help you make a normal and a well defended base at lower levels, to do this the first thing is put your Storage Silos around your Town Hall, this will make the attackers hard to destroy your Storage Silos in the battle, but if you have a Yard Planner then do this. Then, for its protection, put your Snipers, Teslas, Bunkers and Aerial Defense Towers around your Town Hall and Silos and build blocks around them. Put your harvesters around the blocks and sandwich them with another layer of blocks. Place the Laser and Cannon Towers around the blocks for further protection. You MUST NOT make a box yard (the example below), as that will make walls eye-ra prone. A level 6 Drull can destroyed a box yard as easy as ABC because there was no pathing in the yard. Defensive Towers Layout Now, for Defensive Towers, you must now put a long range defensive tower on the egdes of your yard and put short range towers on the middle. If you place these properly, the attackers will only damage a few buildings on your base, because if they attack the middle of your base, the defensive towers on the edge will shoot the monster(s) and the middle towers will also shoot. As for the Blocks, put them in open spaces so your base will be well defended. Perimeter Defence 101 In Backyard Monsters, the insides of your base may be protected by a million Railguns, but why stop the monsters from destroying the insides when you can have them removed immediatly? An easy technique (generally level 4 Town Halls+) is to have a fortified Cannon Tower on the outside edge of your base, protected with a mini NEC (a few buildings next to each other to make monsters attack unneccesary structures like the General Store). Behind it is a pathed wall with booby traps, so the monsters that attacked the NEC will bunch up and then run through the traps, killing gigantic mobs. The Cannon Tower will be flanked by a Laser Tower that will use pathing as a Hall of Death while protecting the Cannon Tower, as well as covering Sniper Towers in the corners of your base. Monster Bunkers are optional. Attacking Tips Now, the first thing is when attacking you must have some Octo-oozes, Ichis, Crabatrons and a Project-X and fling them so they can attack the defensive towers. As you watch them attacking the defensive towers, the defensive towers will attack your monsters. Now you have to bring the Pokeys, Finks, Banditos, Fangs, Teratorns, Wormzers or D.A.V.E.s to help you destroy the defensive towers or destroy other buildings. When you attack you should look to see if the Storage Silos are fat and when the producers are not moving to see the result of you looting as many resources as possible. 1st. Before attacking, look at the enemy yard. Where could there be traps? What monsters are most effective against which area? Where can you fling monsters in? 2nd. Create the monsters you need. 3rd. Fling Pebble Bombs and Twig Missiles to destroy important defenses like Aerial Defense Towers. 3rd. Fling in your monsters and Putty, like you planned it. 4th. Watch the destruction (if it's too slow, fling in more monsters). Have FUN! :) Category:Bases Category:Strategies Category:Tips